College Cosmos Members
Main article: College Cosmos This page consists of the basic information about all of the current and former members of the group College Cosmos. List of Members Current Members } | align="center" bgcolor="#000000" | | align="center" bgcolor="#000000" | | align="center" bgcolor="#000000" | | align="center" bgcolor="#000000" | | align="center" bgcolor="#000000" | | align="center" bgcolor="#000000" | | align="center" bgcolor="#000000" | |- align="center" | |Yamaki Risa (山木梨沙) |October 14, 1997 (age ) |Tokyo | colspan="1" rowspan="24" |October 3, 2018 |3rd Year at Keio University |Faculty of Business and Commerce |Former member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2013-2014) Morning Musume 12ki Member "Mirai Shoujo" Audition finalist Country Girls member (2018-present) |- align="center" | |Matsui Mari (松井まり) |October 22, 1996 (age ) |Tokyo (raised in Hiroshima) |4th Year at Chuo University |Faculty of Law |Miss Contest 2017 Finalist |- align="center" | |Akizuki Kana (秋月香七) |December 3, 1998 (age ) |Tokyo |2nd Year at Keio University |Faculty of Letters | |- align="center" | |Suga Marin (菅真鈴) |November 21, 1997 (age ) |Hokkaido |3rd Year at Kokogakuin University |Faculty of Economics |Miss Contest 2018 Secondary Grand Prize Former main vocalist of PEACEFUL (2011-2012) |- align="center" | |Hashimoto Sana (橋本紗奈) |November 5, 1997 (age ) |Tokyo |3rd Year at Chuo University |Faculty of Economics |Miss Contest 2018 Finalist |- align="center" | |Wakita Rina (脇田璃奈) |July 31, 1998 (age ) |Saitama |2nd Year at Tokyo University of Science |Department of Business Economics |Miss Contest 2018 Grand Prize |- align="center" | |Ito Mai (伊藤舞) |May 2, 1996 (age ) |N/A |4th Year at Tamagawa University |Department of Liberal Arts |Miss Contest 2016 Grand Prize |- align="center" | |Tsushima Haruka (對馬桜花) |March 24, 1999 (age ) |Tokyo |2nd Year at Rikkyo University |College of Arts | |- align="center" | |Ito Ayaka (伊藤彩華) |March 26, 1999 (age ) |Kanagawa |2nd Year at Rikkyo University |College of Intercultural Communication | |- align="center" | |Yukishima Momoha (雪嶋桃葉) |September 13, 1998 (age ) |Tokyo |2nd Year at Seijo University |Faculty of Arts and Literature | |- align="center" | |Gunji Nao (郡司奈桜) |April 16, 1998 (age ) |Fukushima |2nd Year at Nihon University |College of Art | |- align="center" | |Aya |July 11, 1996 (age ) |Chiba |4th Year at Rissho University |Faculty of Economics |Miss Contest 2017 Secondary Grand Prize |- align="center" | |Hiraga Sakino (平賀咲乃) |March 20, 1997 (age ) |Tokyo |4th Year at Seisen University |Department of Japanese Language and Literature |Miss Contest 2017 Finalist |- align="center" | |Sakamoto Misaki (坂本美咲) |September 12, 1996 (age ) |Chiba |4th Year at Atomi University |Faculty of Letters | |- align="center" | |Watanabe Marin (渡辺磨玲) |October 11, 1996 (age ) |Tokyo |4th Year at Kokushikan University |Faculty of Political Science and Economics | |- align="center" | |Fukusawa Kyoka (深澤京花) |October 5, 1996 (age ) |Tokyo |4th Year at Senzoku Gakuen |College of Music | |- align="center" | |Matsuoka Motoka (松岡資佳) |December 23, 1997 (age ) |Tokyo |3rd Year at Jissen University |Faculty of Humanities and Social Sciences | |- align="center" | |Niinomi Rina (新家利奈) |February 26, 1996 (age ) |Aichi |4th Year at Musashino University |Faculty of Human Sciences |Miss Contest 2016 Secondary Grand Prize |- align="center" | |Wakita Mana (脇田茉奈) |January 7, 1997 (age ) |Saitama |4th Year at Tokyo University of Science |School of Management |Miss Contest 2015 Finalist |- align="center" | |Okamoto Mayuko (岡本真由子) |September 20, 1995 (age ) |Hiroshima |4th Year at Waseda University |School of Human Sciences | |- align="center" | |Aono Natsuki (蒼乃菜月) |March 29, 1997 (age ) |Tokyo |4th Year at Keio University |Faculty of Letters | |- align="center" | |Funada Miko (舩田美子) |November 12, 1996 (age ) |Ehime |4th Year at Aoyama Gakuin University |College of Literature | |- align="center" | |Natsuki (菜月) |June 25, 1998 (age ) |Tokyo |2nd Year at Japan Women's College of Physical Education |Faculty of Physical Education | |- align="center" | |Nakajima Nana (中島菜々) |August 14, 1997 (age ) |Nagano |3rd Year at Tokyo University of Agriculture |Faculty of Applied Bio-Science | |} Former Members } | align="center" bgcolor="#000000" | | align="center" bgcolor="#000000" | | align="center" bgcolor="#000000" | | align="center" bgcolor="#000000" | | align="center" bgcolor="#000000" | | align="center" bgcolor="#000000" | | align="center" bgcolor="#000000" | | align="center" bgcolor="#000000" | |- align="center" | |Nitadori Megumi (似鳥めぐみ) |July 18, 1998 (age ) |Tokyo |October 3, 2018 |2nd Year at Keio University |Faculty of Letters |January 21, 2019 | |} Tenures *'All current members: ' *Nitadori Megumi: 0 Years, 3 Months, 19 Days Members Line-Ups External Links *Twitter: Matsui Mari, Akizuki Kana, Suga Marin, Hashimoto Sana, Wakita Rina, Ito Mai, Tsushima Haruka, Ito Ayaka, Gunji Nao, Aya, Sakamoto Misaki, Watanabe Marin, Fukusawa Kyoka, Matsuoka Motoka, Niinomi Rina, Wakita Mana, Okamoto Mayuko, Aono Natsuki, Funada Miko, Natsuki, Nakajima Nana **Former Members: Nitadori Megumi Category:College Cosmos Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:20th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:5th Generation Country Girls